Conventional mechanical occlusion devices or coils are used for embolization procedures of AVF, aneurysms, or other vascular lesions. These coils can be deployed accurately to a location, e.g. exactly where the catheter ends. Known catheter systems have no way to retract and/or recapture the coil once deployed. If an end of the coil, or the entire coil, dislodges from the deployed location, there is a significant medical risk that the aneurysm may rip or burst, which can be life threatening. As such, there is a long-felt need in the art to provide an embolic coil and delivery system and method of treatment that can recapture and, therefore, control an embolic coil. There also is a related need to reduce embolization procedure time, cost including the number of embolic coils used, and health risks.